


Day #17: Late Afternoon Light

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [17]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury Recovery, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick watches over Kelly sleeping after he is shot.





	Day #17: Late Afternoon Light

Nick watched Kelly sleep in the steadily dimming room. He could have stood up to turn a light on, but there was something peaceful about watching Kelly sleep so peacefully as the late afternoon light played across his features.

Kelly moved in his sleep and grimaced as he did so.

Nick was on his feet in seconds, but Kelly didn't wake, so he sat back down again, careful not to make the chair creak, in case that woke his friend.

Was he still just his friend?

Nick kept replaying the hot as fuck way that Kelly grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. That was not someone just 'checking', that was someone thoroughly enjoying a kiss and wanting more; and damn it but Nick wanted more too.

He glanced across at Kelly again, his eyes roving along his strong, defined cheekbones, his full lips, his toned and muscular shoulders. Somewhere under that shirt there was a bullet wound, a wound that made Kelly vulnerable in ways that Nick had not seen from his brother before. The other five members of Sidewinder had all been injured multiple times whilst on tour, but somehow Kelly had returned each time unscathed. Seeing Kelly looking small and broken like this hurt Nick's heart.

"Eyes are up here." Kelly said weakly, as Nick's gaze continued to wander.

Nick laughed at his friend(?)'s attempt at a joke, but looked up guiltily anyway. "Just eyeing the…what was it you said…'the cow'."

Kelly laughed. "You calling me fat?" He winced as the laughter pulled at his wound. "Fuck." He finished softly.

"Time for some pills?"

"Yeah," Kelly said quietly, "probably two this time."

Nick knew that if Kelly was actually asking for the correct dosage he must really be hurting. He'd have given anything to take away that pain; but hurting didn't mean dead, and Nick would be forever thankful for that.

Whatever Kelly was or was going to be to Nick, he was alive to be that and that meant more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
